1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolers and more particularly, to a mainframe cooling structure, which uses two reversed fans to draw outside cooling air toward the heat sink and to draw inside hot air away from the space around the heat sink to the outside open space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, a variety of high-speed electronic devices (such as CPUs, ICs) have been created. These high-speed electronic devices release much heat energy during operation. In an Intel Developer Forum, Intel's CTO (Chief Technology Officer) Patrick Gelsinger cited the importance of cooling and power saving in the development of computer in the next decade. “Cooling” is quite important to the operation of an electronic device.
An electronic device may become unstable or fail when working under a high temperature environment. Frequently having an electronic device to work under a high temperature environment will shorten the service life of the electronic device. Therefore, the cooling method is an important factor in designing an electronic apparatus. A good cooling arrangement to an electronic device greatly improves the stability of the electronic device and its performance.
Conventionally, a fan is used with a heat sink for dissipating heat from an electronic device, for example, a CPU. The heat sink is adapted to absorb heat energy from the electronic device to which it is attached. The fan is adapted to induce currents of air for carrying heat energy away from the heat sink. However, this arrangement is still not satisfactory in function. Actually, the fan is designed to draw outside cooling air toward the heat sink to make a heat exchange, for enabling the heat sink to absorb more amount of heat energy from the electronic device. However, because of lacking in guide means to guide hot air away from the area round the heat sink, hot air may be accumulated in every corner around the heat sink, thereby increasing the working temperature of the electronic device. When the working temperature surpassed a certain level, the electronic device will become unstable, thereby shortening the service life of the electronic device.
Further, the cooler formed of a fan and a heat sink for use in the mainframe of a computer may be directly installed in the motherboard. However, because the motherboard is a thin flat board, the heat sink and or the fan may be forced away from the motherboard accidentally during delivery or a use of the computer, thereby causing damage to the motherboard or failure of the cooler.